We Never Finished
by MoonliteMuse
Summary: This is the Zutara/Taang ending of the Season Finale. Also includes a Zutarian letter to Maikos and Kataangers. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**A/N: This is how I think the finale SHOULD'VE ENDED. I think I speak on the behalf on the Zutarians and the Taangers. If otherwise, please let me know. Oh, and you Kataangers and Maikos, I have not-too-harsh note for you on the bottom.**

"What, no lightning today?" Zuko yelled in the midst of his Agni Kai with his crazy fruitloop sister, Azula. Ever since Mai and Ty Lee broke away from her, she had finally lost it. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" he challenged, his hands in position to strike.

Azula growled. "Oh, I'll show you lightning!" she spat. The firebending prodigy made two arcs with her arms, the high-voltage energy crackling around her. She looked back from the waterbender that had come to assist her brother in taking his place on the throne to her family outcast. She smirked as her two fingers shot forward, blue lightening dashing to the female brunette.

Zuko watched in horror as the lightening made its way to the targeted enemy. On instinct, he ran forward, getting between the lethal element and Katara. "Noooo!" he yelled as he caught the lightning, his hands to his chest. He fell and rolled onto the ground, the lightning having passed through his body and into the sky. He twitched, electricity still shocking his body.

Blue eyes watched the man that had saved her life. "Zuko!" a heart-wrenching cry came from an unused throat. She ran to him as fast as she could but was stopped by blue fire.

Azula was on the rooftop, shooting at the hurt waterbender. She began to create lightning, twirling as she did so. "I think it's my family position to look after our little Zuzu if you don't mind!" She sat on the tile, leaning as she shot the energy to her living opponent. Katara froze a water path as she circled and hid behind a red column. As she ran away, Zuko, lying on his stomach, rose his head and held out his hand, it trembling weakly around the image of Katara, wanting so desperately to protect her. Eyes wide and an 'I've lost it!' grin on her face, Azula shot two balls of hot, blue fire to the column. Katara closed her eyes, arms around her head for protection. She peeked through her cerulean orbs, a look of frustration twisting into her lips. "Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula said with sarcastic, angry affection. The beautiful maiden found a source of water, made a wave as much as she could and crashed it onto Azula's spot. The water fell off of the roof, leaving Katara wondering where the lightning wielder was. The princess appeared from behind, blue fire fueling her speed as she shot blue flames to the strong woman. She ran, tripping and falling onto a metal opening in the ground, water running underneath. Katara gasped, seeing a chain on a hook in front of her. She grabbed it, Azula peering around the corner, her eyes narrowed and murderous glare. "There you are, filthy peasant," she wavered in her walking. Katara shot long tendrils of water to Azula, the firebender ducking and rolling, fingers pointed to Katara's face when the waterbender rose her arms, encasing Azula and herself in a frozen world. Golden eyes looked to the side, body unable to move. Katara looked at the daughter of royalty with a blank expression. She exhaled deeply after shutting her eyes. The peasant moved in the water around her, tying the monster's hands together with the chain. The chain was then tied to the metal opening underneath, so she was secured. Tan arms thrust downward, the water taking residence around them. Katara gave one last pull on the chains and ran to Zuko, leaving Azula pulling, trying to free herself.

Moaning in pain, Katara turned him over, fear in her eyes, hand in his silky hair. Her eyes inspected the damage, looking at the red mark on his abs. The healer's smooth, caramel hands glowed fluorescent blue, healing the wound. Zuko's face twisted in sheer pain, then his muscles relaxed, the pain from his face disappearing. Katara looked with tear-rimmed eyes at the banished prince, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Thank you, Katara," he said in a deep, husky voice.

She chuckled, closing her eyes above his wound for a brief moment before she turned to him, tears spilling. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she said tearfully as she assisted him in standing.

Azula thrashed, yelling, screaming, kicking, fire swirling around her. Alas, she realized it was all hopeless, and just cried her head off. Katara looked away, the sight unbearable and looked at Zuko, seeing his reaction. He simply stood there, watching his little sister in the madness that was her.

xXx

Zuko had returned back to the Fire Nation palace, where he was going to be coroneted as the new Fire Lord, for his father, along with his sister, was locked up in Fire Nation prison. His chest was bandaged from the wound, the white bandage wrapping completely around his upper body, strapping at the shoulder. He arm slipped through a long sleeve, wincing in pain as it slid onto him. "Need some help with that?" a smooth voice said from behind. Amber orbs widened and looked at the woman standing in the doorway, a pink flower in her hair, chocolate waves falling around her shoulders. A bright green dress hugged her figure, making her look so angelic.

He smiled at the beauty. "Katara…" he said softly.

She walked up to him, giving the almost-Fire-Lord a warm smile. Just a few inches of air separating them, she blushed, looking away. "I never really thanked you, you know," she said softly.

"We never really finished our visit in the crystal caves," he told her, looking at her a way she had never seen before. Katara placed a delicate hand on his scar, just as she had done once before, looking into pools of amber. And, just as before, he closed his eyes, feeling her warm hand on his cool skin. Now, it was her turn to close her eyes and for the prince to open his. A calloused hand ran up her arm, pulling her in from the shoulder. Katara placed a hand on his chest, fingertips touching his shoulder. Back arched, Katara leaned in, meeting with a warm mouth. The two held there, kissing each other. Katara pulled away slowly, reluctantly, saying, "Thank you."

xXx

Aang sat on the back deck of an Earth Kingdom building, sighing. He had just attended the Fire Lord's speech, in fact, he was apart of it. The speech was a telling of a time of peace, the ending of the century-old war. He had arrived early, thanking Zuko and congratulating him when he saw somebody was taking care of that.

The love of his life, the one who had freed him from the iceberg, was making out with the once enemy, and that wouldn't have been so bad if Zuko had forced her. Aang would've been hurt, then he would've killed Zuko, but Aang looked at them, and he saw Katara smiling.

He had never seen her look that way before. He left when the kiss ended, and now, with the whole group, was in an Earth Kingdom house.

"What's the matter, Twinkle Toes?" a playful voice asked from behind.

The monk seemed to stare off into the sunset. "Nothing," he lied.

"You're lying," the earthbender said, feeling the vibrations in the ground.

"Katara loves another," he admitted to his earthbending teacher. Toph approached next to him, leaning on the rail.

"Sometimes, the person we love doesn't love us back, or we are misled to believe we love them," she stared ahead, a tint of red staining her cheeks, "and we find, that when they are with another, there is somebody else we loved in the first place, but just never thought about it."

Gray eyes looked at Toph's small form. He reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her body to face him. "Thank you, Toph," he said, realizing Toph was right. Katara hadn't been the one he loved…

Toph's cloudy eyes widened as soft tissue pressed against her lips. Toph had been the one he loved. The sun set, the two hugging as they kissed.

xXx

The Fire Lord slammed the metal door behind him, looking at his father with hate and determination in his slit eyes.

"I guess I should be honored, the Fire Lord visiting me in my prison cell," Ozai said coldly.

"I have a question, and you're going to answer it," Zuko said, getting to the point. "Where is my mother?"

A/N: That's it! I know there are things that I didn't do word-for-word, and I realize that. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

**And now, for my messages. Now, this doesn't concern everybody, 'cause there are alot of people that are really nice. I thank them ) And, in response to a reviewer's comment, I meant about the people who aren't joking. Please, if you are joking, tell people so. I am really, really passionate about Zutara, and it hurts when people are rude. And I apologize for the Zutarians who have been rude. But, please, hear me out: **

**Dear Kataangers,**

**Some people are passionate about pairings, whether it was canon or not. This applies to Zutara, Taang, and all the others that were not canon. Yes, we all know that in the end, Aang kissed Katara, and vice versa. We are not happy about it, but we respect it, and MOST OF US, do not bad-mouth Kataang.**

**So, this is my question: What gives you the right to bad-mouth Zutara?**

**I cannot tell you how many comments by Kataangers sound like this:**

**Haha, you all are a bunch of losers/idiots. Zutara is like a unicorn, IT DOESN'T EXIST! So, get out of your little dream world and wake up and face the harsh truth that Kataang won! Please, give up now, for the sake of humiliating yourself any further than you already have.**

**-Kataanger**

**It hurts! Please, you have your canon, and that's a big win, I have to admit. But, please, we are grieving for our loss. Please do not rub it in our faces that Kataang won!**

**Here are some reasons I don't like Kataang:**

**Katara looks too old for Aang. **

**In the Southern Raiders episode, he acted like he was in control, not realizing that it was for Katara's own good.**

**Has Katara really shown her love for Aang? Sure, she blushed when he kissed her, but doesn't every girl blush when a decent guy kisses them? **

**Look at Jin and Zuko. They kissed, and their relationship ended. That could very well happen to Kataang, so stop being so arrogant.**

**Go ahead. Flame me. I want to hear your opinions. Maikos say pretty much the same thing in the Maiko version, except they are slightly less rude. Here are reasons why I don't like Maiko:**

**Where was the relationship?! One minute, Zuko's betraying his uncle and others, and then, he kisses Mai! What happened there?**

**Mai was so obnoxious when Zuko tried his best to please her in "The Beach" episode. He wanted to make her happy, which is what all boyfriends do if they're passionate about their gf. And it gets on her nerves!**

**He was overprotective, that's how men are! And she saw him as a hothead. He loves her, and just protecting her because he loved her. Then, she broke up with him!**

**Had Zuko **_**ever **_**risked his life for Mai's? NO. I feel Mai is controlling him like a puppet so she gets everything she wants, just like her childhood, except now **_**she's **_**in control.**

**Please tell me, all shippings, what you think of this. **


End file.
